Unbroken
by TooAwkwardForTumblr
Summary: Somehow every year I look up at a school and smile, it ends up being one of the worst years of my life. Yet when I look up at this school and think of people like Sora, Roxas, and Axel, I can't help but think that it won't make a difference if I smile.
1. The New School Year

**Full Summary: Amaya Mai Akito moves to new schools all the time; every two years to be exsact. And every year, each school ends up being a living hell. What happens when she moves to Destiny Islands and starts attending a new school, with people who exsept her for who she is? What happens when she starts to have a crush on her new best friend's best friend, she school's teen hottie and heart throb? Akuroku, RikuXOC, SoKai**

**A/N: Hello reader of the world! I decided I'm going to start another story, just because I really like where I'm heading with this. So far, it's my best writing I've written in **_**forever **_**so it feels good to be writing this story. To the people who have read 'Giggabyte' (But who really need to review!) and liked it, I will continue with it, because this story and that one are my main priorities for right now. And just to say, no sexual themes at all. Sorry lemon lovers! And I was tempted to make it rated M for language, and sexual references, but for now it's gonna stay T. Please review! I've gotten like three from somebody besides myself and two were done by a person I know in real life…. REVIEW REVIEW! They make my day bright and sunny! ^^**

**Warning: Mild (Not too intense, but I did end pulling the F bomb a couple of times) language today readers!**

Freckles of morning dew spotted the fresh green grass as far as thee eyes could see. Birds chirps high up in the trees, getting ready for the day. The rolling waves of the nearby beach are music to the ears of morning joggers, keeping a steady pace, like a theatre for the sea. The sun was slowly creeping up from its nightly hiding spot, ready to show its glorious colors. Early sunlight creeped its way into each person's window, making a natural wake-up call. Few cars roamed the streets of the largest island of the archipelago, though some were larger than expected. Sand was pushed out of each high-schooler's eyes, all groaning for the new school year to come. Although, no one was as scared, at the same time excited, as the new girl staring at her ceiling, not ready for the day to come, until a certain mother forces her out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Squeeze over my darling squeeze-box!" My overly childish mother said in a baby-like voice. I looked at my in annoyance, my eyes tired from sleep. Sometimes I wish she could transfer to a High school instead of a preschool next time we move. Oh, and next time not move to a city like Port Royale next time we move. Half my clothes still smell like booze and cigarettes. I placed the last plastic cup into the cabinet towering over my 5'1 mother, unlike my 5'7, skyscraper figure.<p>

"Mooom, you're forty-five, not four like Xion!" I exclaimed, pointing to my four year old sister sitting in the living room seven feet away. Her ear length hair had a little bow sticking up off the top of her hair, making her look like those troll dolls I used to own. Of course, I made the right decision and got rid of those disgraces to human kind. They scared the living shit out of me on so many levels that it wasn't even funny. But of course, my little sister is far too cute to be considered a troll or a disgrace. Just too cute. And it's weird how my mom named her after my cousin Xion, who actually looks just like my baby sister.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have said that if you weren't in my way. And you wouldn't be doing the chore on you first day of high school on Destiny Islands if you had actually done your chores when you were actually supposed to!" She called to me as she left the kitchen and went to the living room and started her work; plopping down on the couch while she watched documentaries about monuments and historical sites in our new town. Why she gets to sit on her lazy ass all day for work? She's one of those cool people where traveling is her job. She travels to different Towns (A.K.A, worlds, as me and my old friend Aerith used to call them), live there with plenty of food and money for about two years, write a 100,000 word report about it, relax for a couple day (she gets it done about four days before the transfer), and then move to another world just to make the whole entire process start again. My mom, Ren Akito, keeps saying some day we were going to settle down in one town that we like, but after so many amazing towns like Radiant Gardens and that place called Disney Castle; we still haven't gotten a permanent place to stay. Mom blames being a single mom means she has decided to 'broaden her horizons', but personally, I think she met a guy on the internet while drunk off of rum in Port Royale and he lives in a world we haven't visited yet. Anyways, she also has a part time job at a school where ever we go, this this time, like the last 2 time, she was at a preschool, teaching drooling, pooping, crying baby faced brats. Don't get me wrong, some really are as cute and sweet and innocent as they look, but with some, you have to watch your step and your back, because you never know when you might get tackled from behind or step in apple juice that looks like pee. Trust me, I've unluckily experienced both.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so damn short, I wouldn't have to do that dreaded chore!" I called after her. She gasped as I heard her jump onto the couch next to Xion. I saw my mother cover my little sister's ears in mock shock (Hehe, rhyme!).

"There are innocent ear listening here, Amaya Mai Akito!" She mockingly nagged at me. Oh, and by the way, try saying my names five times fast! I don't know why my mom decided to make my name so hard to say, but I guess she wanted to make my life harder than it already was. I can pretty much imagine my mother saying in her hospital bed, 'Let's name this young beauty a name the people would have to say slowly like everyone else is retarded and won't be able to say so she will be made fun of at school!' I have had many day dreams just on the topic concerning my name.

I rolled my eyes, muttered a quick 'whatever', and giggled at my younger sister continuously saying the word 'short', thinking that was the word that her mother didn't want her to hear. My next journey at five o'clock in the morning was to the pantry for some fattening pop-tarts. I opened the white wooden door and searched for the box. It might as well have had a sign that read 'SUGAR IN A BOX, RIGHT HERE!' pasted on it, but to me, pop-tarts is a lot more catchy. I found the back of the box and snatched out the plastic wrapped package hidden inside, not caring enough to look at the flavor; I was starving. With one single movement I stripped the pastry of its wrapper and got ready to bloat myself with all the fat and sugar contained in it. Instead, crumbs and soggy pieces of red crust came flying out of my mouth.

"_Ewwwww strawberry!" _I thought, trying to wipe the disgusting taste off my mouth. I liked strawberries one way and one way only; chocolate covered. Or else, strawberries might as well disappear into oblivion for all I care.

"Oh yeah!," My mom called out from the living room, not even turning her head away from her laptop. "Sweetie, we're out of chocolate pop-tarts!"

"Great to know…." I muttered, slightly angry with my mom because she didn't tell me before my mom bought my sister these. Curse the day my sister got her teeth! I threw away the trash and what was left of the Satan spawned pop-tart, also not bothering to pick up the spit take I shared with the pastry, and then went simple and healthy for breakfast. I opened my door to my fridge and grabbed out my Yo-Plait Key Lime Pie yogurt, grabbed a spoon, finally remembered to shut the refrigerator door, and dug into my simple breakfast. My mind drifted to what might happen in a few hours. What would Destiny High be like? I really wondered if the students were actually nice. Are the teachers half as scary as the ones in Pride Rock? If so, I might shit my pants if I see another teacher with basically a mane, fangs, and one that talks in a low growl. And don't even get me started on his Hyena-like teacher pets. Their laugh was so high-pitched that it sounded like Justin Beiber on crack. Any who, I'd rather not talk about a drugged up chipmunk singer guy/girl. Might make me puke up the small breakfast in front of me on the table….

Once I was finished with my yogurt, I ran upstairs to my room to quickly take a shower, get dressed, and do my makeup. Compared to the old apartment buildings I've been in these past years, this two story four-and-a-half bath house was castle for the richest people. Of course we COULD be living in a gigantic house with like more than 4 stories, but unfortunately with my cheap excuse for a mother, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. I mean, we were basically freaking millionaires and my mom keeps saying she wants to save all this money for a 'rainy day'. What is she wanting to do, buy an entire blitzball stadium and create her own team? Buy 50 blonde strippers after drinking my Jack Sparrows Port Royale vodka, Dr. Pepper, and cherry coke mix (According to my mom it's a lot more alcoholic than it sounds)? Geese, sometimes I wonder what goes on in my mother's mind…

I sprinted to my bathroom and almost literally ripped off my pajamas and I jumped into the shower and turned the water on. I didn't even wait for the shower to warm up, because my showers were longer than most people's. I quickly shampooed with my expensive shampoo, vigorously scrubbing my thick dark blue-almost-black hair. My conditioner was almost out, so I squirted what was left into my hand then ran it through my already soft yet tangled hair. It took at least ten minutes to shave my legs, wash my face, and get out all of the conditioner out. And luckily for the neighbors, I had kept myself from singing the whole entire time! Yes, yes, I'm a shower singer, a quite good one, according to my mom. Although, I find myself singing a lot better when I singing for real, and not just goofing off in the shower, making my shower ten times longer.

I jumped out after, maybe, twenty minutes….. Or so? Anyways, I went to my closet with my towel wrapped around me and I picked out my outfit: DAY Birger et Mikkelsen Striped Layer T-shirt, some black leather shorts, a black ¾ sleeve length hoodie (Unzipped), and some black Pour La Victoire Paige Heels. I ran back into my bathroom and quickly used my blow-dryer to dry my hair. I changed into my outfit once I was done and started straightening my dark, dark blue-almost-black hair. One I had it to where my bangs partially covered my right eye, I started on my makeup. I put on some peach foundation, light pink blush, black mascara, and a thin line of liquid eye-liner. I smiled at my job well-done for my first day of school. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my favorite perfume EVER: my cherished Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Heavenly Summer™ Limited-Edition Eau De Parfume. I spritzed myself with the heavenly-smelling liquid. Finally, I was ready to take on my first day of school.

I skipped down the stairs but stopped dead in my tracks before something really, really, important hit me. I was excited for the thing that had almost ruined my life last year…. _School_. I swear I jinxed the last two years of school. Right before I entered Twilight Town High… I smiled. Right after I smiled, my world came toppling down along with my lunch table (Which I was sitting alone at), my locker (Almost, and which I had no one to share with), and the wall that protected my dignity and pride. Both of which, I had barely any of. I just realized that I was going to be leaving my very safety I call my home, into the big, bad, prejudice world we call out own homes. I tried hard to swallow the lump that was gathering in my throat, but it seemed almost impossible. It stayed there, growing bigger as memories of last year gathered at the back of my eyes, morphing themselves into tears. But I only shook my head.

"_You know better than to let those people from the __**past**__ get you down!" _My brain said to me, but I shook my head.

'But I know what they said was right…' I told that voice in my head, which started to freak me out. I. Just. Talked. To. Myself.

"_Pshhh, damn girl, get your act together! You know it yourself that those pictures were basically photo-shopped by brainiac kid who got paid by being laid or with actual cash!"_ The voice yelled again. I shook my head in agreement (Creeeeeepy!)and started down the stairs again, this time not letting even the sides of my lips twitch.

My mom was still sitting on the couch when I came downstairs and into the living room, instead Xion's head gently rested on my mother's lap. I smiled at my very cute sister, now in deep sleep. Most people are surprised she even gets up this early, but she really is just one big bundle of joy and optimism, plus her body is mostly made of sugar. I am almost 100% positive about that.

"Lovie-bunch-o-oats, will you get my coffee cup from under the coffee make ma-bob?" My mother asked, continuing with the dreadful five-year old talk that she has yet to rid herself of. If she doesn't stop talking like that soon I am going to rip. My. Hair. Out.

"Can you _please_ talk like a normal person for once in your life?" I sort of yelled at my mom, as I walked into the distant (Or so it seemed) kitchen. My feet squished against the fluffy carpet and onto the hard tile floor. My mother huffed.

"I'm just giving my little baby words of lovin'!" She objected, crossing her arms as Xion started to squirm. I grabbed the once-hot-now-warm cup and carried over to my mother.

"I was a baby sixteen, almost seventeen years ago." I pointed out her. She yet again huffed at my comment.

She shook her head. "No matter what, you're still going to be MY baby, got it sweet cheeks?"

I giggled at my mom. She was a chip off the old block, really. She stole my grandma's catch phrase, 'sweet cheek', which she seemed to say every other word. Her mom apparently did this exact babying to her, too. It suddenly made me feel slightly sorry for my mom.

"It's time to go to the bus, babycakes! First day of you Junior year!" My mother exclaimed, now engulfed in her laptop. Like I said, I feel only slightly sorry. Nothing more than _slightly_, emphases on slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know mom!" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I walked into the kitchen and found my back pack (One of those with only one strap) leaned up against the wall, only containing all of my locker things. Plus my schedule and binder, and also soon to be crap that takes up space that I would have a much better use for. I almost walked right out my front door when I almost forgot the three necessities for being a teenager: My cell phone, IPod, and my gum. I yelped and sprinted up my stair and grabbed it off my lime green desk, then sprinted _down_ the stairs and out the door, but not before yelling out a quick, 'Bye mom!'

My footsteps echoed off the cool morning pavement called my driveway, and up the sidewalk to my bus stop. I wonder if my wonderful neighbor twins will be there; Sora and Roxas Strife. I met them last week when I moved here. Both of them had lovely blue eyes and gravity defying hair, though Sora's was brown and messy, Roxas' was blonde and neatly kept. And though they were twins, they were actually complete polar opposites! Sora was optimistic, bubbly, talkative with a capital T, and obviously had ADHD. His smile just seemed to light up the room completely with only his smile and eyes, he might just be the sweetest person you might ever meet. Roxas, unlike Sora, talked a lot less than Sora, kept to himself more, wore A LOT of black, and yet he had the brightest eyes you've ever seen. Plus, he's a blonde, just to add to the description (I already said that? Oh well)

I turned around the corner and got a sudden hunger pang growling in the bowls of my stomach.

"_Forgot that yogurt wasn't that filling, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang-it!" _I scolded myself. I opened on of my backpack's side pockets and grabbed my emergency gum pack; Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream. Yummy! The chomping began as I ascended to the bright red stop sign, on to find it all boring and inhabitant. Inhabitant? It's like I expect Sora and Roxas to live on the giant pole….. Meh, they're to baby like to live on a pole, too innocent. The thoughts of stripper poles brought back hilarious memories of my sleepovers, and how weird the truth or dare games got. One time, I dared Vanille to smother peanut butter all over her face (Which she gladly obliged to do) and later that night, one of our friends named Fang was dared to lick it off her face. Oh, and the best part, I got it _all_ on tape! Blackmailing her was way easier this way, not that I have a video of both Vanille and Fang licking the peanut butter off. I could almost feel the tear of laughter streaming down my cheek from that night. Oh, and when Aerith had to sexily undress one of my Barbie dolls? Oh, and when Yuffie had to do the Glozell version on how to 'Drop It Like It's Hot' in front of my mom? Most importantly, the video I got of Aerith with her pajama pants and shirt off (Of coarse her bra was on) while waving her shirt around, humping on the trampoline, while singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'? The crystal clear image of every laugh shared with my friends, the ones I was the closest to, it was like the movie of my life, stuck like a broken record. Just stuck like glue to every fragment of my memories I had left of them. But somehow, I knew they'd somehow be replaced, in some way. Really, I ignored that concept, not wanting anyone to replace the dearest people to me that ever existed. To wrap it up, and to give you a hint, there is one person who could never, _ever_ be replaced and that was-

"AYA!" A voiced screamed out from behind me. The person who interrupted my thoughts hugged my from behind, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Haha! Hey Sora, ready for our first day of Junior year?" I asked him, smiling brightly at my easily made friend. He let go and I turned around to see him nodding furiously. His spikey brown hair was messy as ever and his bright blue eyes were filled with excitement. He was dressed in a grey sleeveless t-shirt with a hood; a pirate sign with a cat skull decorated the front. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove. A few rings were on his right hand and he also wore black skinny jeans. He had basic sneakers on his feet.

"Totally! I can't wait for you to meet all my friends 'cause you'll love them, and you're so awesome that they'll love you!" Sora exclaimed, sending some neighbors to theirs windows, telling us to shut up. Sora stuck his tongue out at them and I giggled, blushing lightly from his compliment.

"Aww, Sora, that really sweet of you! I don't really find myself _that_ awesome." I sated, making Sora giggle himself.

"Yeah you are! I've already told my two best friends in the world about you! Their names are Riku and Kairi," Sora told me, blushing a little when he said 'Kairi'.

"Oooooo, Sora, do _you like _her?" I cooed teasingly. He blushed a deeper, finally turning red instead of pink, and swatted at my shoulder.

"Oh hush child!" He pouted while sticking out his lower lip.

I laughed when I finally noticed a missing blondie from the picture. "Where's Roxas?"

The heat from his face disappeared and he seemed to realize something, "Oh yeah! He's going to wake up his 'friend' Axel, since Axel never seems to find a way to wake up his own lazy ass!"

"Oooh, so this 'friend' and Roxas are _close_?" I asked, wiggling me eyebrows playfully. He seemed to get where I was leaning to, but instead of joking back, his face fell and mutter a curse.

"Um, you're accepting of gays, right?" He asked, and when I nodded, he let out a breathe I just noticed he was holding. "Okay, but still don't tell him I told you that, he'll kill me!"

"Why would I kill you?" Someone said from behind us. We both turned around to face a familiar honey blonde, and for me, and unfamiliar fiery redhead. And by red, I mean very, very _red_. I would be damned if something that color was dyed because there is no way in hell that was natural. His eyes didn't help the aspect of things being natural. The green of his eye was so acidic, like they were actually burning a whole into my soul. The person was as tall as heel, probably over 6 feet (I am to with these heels on). I'm guessing this is Axel. I looked at Roxas' outfit to make sure he didn't look _too_ emo; surprisingly he didn't. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with one of those cute little heartless thingies near his right shoulder, along with some tight (They weren't THAT tight like Victoria Secret yoga pants or even jeggings, but more slim fitting than skinny jeans) black pants and a white belt. He had on a black backpack, too. I didn't bother looking at his shoes (Did I want him to think I was checking him out?) and went straight to what Axel was wearing. A light gray hoodie rested on his upper half and I could see a bit of the red t-shirt that was underneath. He wore light faded jeans on his bottom half. Again, I didn't worry about seeing shoes considering I wasn't a perv. He had on a black and red back pack, which was slung lazily over one shoulder.

Sora tried to keep a poker-face so he wouldn't have to tell Roxas what he told me, but only three words describe what it actually ended up being; An epic fail. Roxas simply shot him a look that read "Just-Get-On-With-It". Sora got a guilty look on his face then he just snapped.

"IkindatoldAyayou'!" Sora yelled out, taking in a deep breath after his long début on why Roxas was going to kill him. All Roxas and Axel did was stare at Sora.

"Sorry bro, but," Roxas slowly stated, "I had no idea what just you just said." We all nodded in agreement while Sora sighed with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well I kind of, umm…. Told Aya…. Uhhh..." Sora started unable to finish what he started. Roxas looked irritated while Axel looked utterly confused. I would be if I was in his place.

"Okay, spit it out already!" Roxas explained. Sora just continued to stutter, until I had about enough of his coward-i-ness.

"All he did was accidentally tell me you're gay, but I don't see what the big deal is here! Half my guy friends at my old school are gay!" I said, finally saying what Sora was meaning to say. Sora looked at me as if to say, "Thanks-for-being-such-a-great-friend….-NOT!"

"You. Did. _What_?" Roxas growled, leaning in to Sora with a very pissed of look in his face.

"D-did you n-not here th-that it w-was an accident? A-and she s-s-said that she a-accepted g-gays!" Sora managed to squeak out. Roxas' face was burning with rage and he took loud step towards his twin.

"You want to know something?" Sora shook his head 'no', but Roxas ignored that. "I'm going to rip off your arms limb from limb while I shove your legs up your fucking ASS!" Sora squeaked and ran off down the sidewalk with Roxas not far behind. Once they were at least twenty feet away, me and Axel started bursting out laughing. We both dropped out book bags and nearly fell to the ground with them. Tears threatened to fall and we clutched our side and wailed out our laughter. We laughed for a straight five minutes before we were able to compose ourselves. Then, Axel did something that surprised the crap out of me. He got down on one knee (Now don't go getting any ideas!), grabbed my hand, placed a small kiss on my left hand, and threw me a _very_ sexy smirk.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He smoothly introduced himself, his voice smooth and like his smirk, _very_ sexy. That seemed to be the only way I was able to describe the ginger kneeling below me (Again, no ideas you perverts!), even though I found his catch phrase seemingly cheesy, but I laughed.

"It seems I do! I hope you don't go around saying that to every pretty girl you meet," I joked at him. He abruptly stood up and crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"And who says I think you're pretty?" He countered. At first I was a little taken back by what he said, but I soon (In like 3 seconds) realized that he didn't mean it like that. Ah hell, might as well screw with him. I immediately stuck out my bottom lip, let out a few hurt mewls, and them forced out a few fake tear. I made my breaths shaky plus my nose was already a little stuffed up so it added to the affect. As you might be guessing, the arts were my talent my entire life. People say my doodles are museum worthy, my musical skill are off the chart, when I sang it sounded like an angel from the heavens, and I could play any character in a play that ever existed with ease. Axel's eyes went wide and he walked closer to me and started to stutter.

"I-I didn't mean it l-like tha- Shit, d-damn I didn't mean to make you- Fuck I'm such a freakin-" I cut off his attempt to apologize with my hysterical laughter.

"D-d-daaamn I got you g-good! I c-can't believe you f-fell for th-that!" I gasped out through my laughter. He frowned for a while, and I almost thought he was pissed before he started laughing to.

"That was _not _cool!" He laughed out while I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes. "And how the hell were you crying? You were faking it!"

"I'm a skilled person in the Arts, what can I say?" I pretended to brag. I was luckily done laughing at my own joke. "But you know I'll be telling everyone at school today that you made me cry."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" He demanded, and when my face bore a look that clearly read 'Oh yes I would!' he gave me an exasperated look along with the average teen eye roll. "Bitch…"

I simply laughed at his comment. "Call me what you want, but I've had yet to introduce myself, my name is Amaya! Though you may call me Aya."

"Well it's nice to be your acquaintance." He sarcastically muttered.

"I personally think you should be honored to meet me!" I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

"You don't want to go around school doing _that_-" He referred to the teasing gesture I gave him,- "Or the students might try to make different uses for it." I stared at him, confused, for a little while before I caught his drift. My face suddenly heated up as I let out an understanding 'Oh.' He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Heh, don't worry! Stick with me and I'll make sure half the school doesn't molest the hell out of yah! Got it memorized?" He sounded like he was kidding, but I could tell through his piercing green eyes, he was serious.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I do. And how _do_ you know exactly that people that someone would molest me?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Just because I bat for the other team doesn't necessarily mean I don't know a cute girl when I see one." He winked at me, and with this guy I figured most girls would blush like crazy at that simple yet sexy (Yes, still the only word to describe it) gesture he gave me. Me, I just rolled my eyes and shoved his arm off my shoulder.

"Speaking of gay-ness and shit, do you like Roxas?" I questioned, making the ginger choke on nothing but the air. Plus, he was blushing.

"E-excuse me?" He asked and I snickered.

"Do. You. Like Roxas?" I said slowly, drawing out like he was stupid and needed to comprehend the sentence better. He drew his palm to his face and groaned, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I heard you the first time!" He snapped, but instead of continuing, the color on his face grew darker as he said, "Would it be weird if I said… Yeah?" I growled at his non-straight-forward answer.

"Okay, so 'yeah' _what_?" I pressed on. He glared at me, and yet, he still continued to grow redder and glanced down at his hands; Ones that were fumbling at the hem of his shirt.

"I-I guess-"

"No guessing!" I interrupted.

"Fine, I'm in freaking love with that son-of-a-grumpy-blonde-ass-" I again cut him off with my laughter (Such a repetitive conversation, isn't it?). "And you're not being supportive at all, which isn't surprising considering we just met."

"Well, I'm just happy that these next few weeks is going to be filled with TONS of match making!" I said with a wicked smile. He just gave me a skeptical look.

"Who says you'll get him to like me in only a few weeks?" Axel asked in a bored tone.

"_Because_," I prompted, drawing out my first word, "A) I'm a master match-maker on so many different levels (Axel snickered) and B) Sora, in a way, told me Roxas liked you." He made an 'o' shaped figure with his lips and stuck his hands in his pocket, before his lips curved into a smirk.

"Then I'm guessing this year is going to get pretty interesting," He stated, smirk still as cocky as ever. I nodded in agreement.

"I would be damned if it was anything different with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot involved." I said, referring to the two twin who were sprinting their asses off somewhere on the island.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Axel asked while looking back and forth around the area. As if on cue, the two twins were sprinting back up the street, both red in the face. Probably because of the lack of air both of them was most likely suffering from. I raised both my eyebrows and sighed at the pair.

"I really hope they don't have asthma or something because there's a chance they might drop dead…" I mumbled. Axel grunted in agreement as the duo de dumbass inched nearer. Heh-heh, Duo de Dumbass… Oh, how I crack myself up… When they finally reached us, both were sweaty, out of breath, and looked like they were about to faint. Most people would go over there and be all comforting and stuff and try to find a way to help them or something, but we just stood there watching them suffer, both of us slightly amused. Once they caught their breath, Roxas glanced up at us a glared.

"Hey, thanks for being such good friends by asking if we were, I don't know, _able to breathe_!" He hissed out sarcastically. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"But aren't best friends _supposed_ to watch their friends suffer?" I countered, smirking at him.

"_NO_!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Me and Axel laugh at Roxas, I guess not _at _him, but at him. If that makes sense. Even Sora laughed, who looked as if her were about to faint. Roxas growled but ended up, eventually, laughing to himself. My attention was thrown to a familiar rumbling in the distance and I groaned.

"The school bus is coming," I grumbled, picking up my backpack from the ground. The rest of the group groaned along with me, grabbing their backpacks as the yellow hell-hole bus rolled up. I allowed Sora and Axel to enter the banana colored bus before, though Roxas refused and insisted on going last. I sighed as I walked up to the bus, but hesitated to take a step. I will now be entering a non-safe zone, a place with people who could be the ones to ruin my life. They could also be my best friend, but the thing is, you'll never know unless you move forward, which is exactly what I needed to do. A growl emerged from behind me, and I glanced back at an agitated Roxas.

"Will you please hurry it up? I'm not getting any younger!" He exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"You're not getting any taller, either, are you?" I retorted, grinning evilly at the blonde. He scoffed as I walked into the bus.

"I'm at a normal height! You're just freakishly tall with high heels on!" He called out, following me on the bus.

"I'm freakishly tall _without_ these shoes on, too!" I bragged finding Sora and Axel sitting in seats opposite from each other. My brain said, _"Sit with Axel, he's cool!"_, but with project 'AkuRoku' (Just came up with it, I'm so creative!) underway, I didn't want to interject the plan, and Sora was my only other choice. Besides, Sora's my brand new BFF! I sat down beside him, Roxas entering the seat next to Axel. When they started to murmur all by themselves (Progress!), I turned to Sora to start up a conversation.

"What classes are you taking for your electives?" I asked Sora as the bus took off. Sora looked at me and blushed.

"Oh I'm taking a creative writing class. My second one is gym, probably cause my mom forced me to, since she's a drag and won't let me take summer P.E." Sora complained, but quickly brightened up. "What're you taking?"

"Show Choir and Drama." I simply stated. Sora's eyes widened a bit, and then his face suddenly got sad. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Well, remember my friends Riku? I told you about him, and well… Last night he texted me saying that he was going out with Kairi when he _knew _that I've had a crush on her forever." Sora sadly sighed out. Though all of this made me feel bad for and slightly pity (Those are synonyms, aren't they?) him, I was slightly confused.

"What does that have to do with Show Choir or drama? Or was it just completely random and off-topic?" I asked Sora.

"Well, Riku's electives are the same thing because Riku already earned all his gym credits. I guess you saying the class' names reminded me of him which reminded me of how he basically betrayed me." He stated simply, a sad smile appearing on his face. Seeing such an optimistic person in such a sad state was depressing me so I decided to change the subject.

"Hey Sora, want to have a rap off?" I asked him. His brightened up with curiosity.

"What's that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, slightly.

"It's where two people have to come up with a rap off the top of their head and when someone can't come up with something to say, that person loses. Each person has to at least rap for at least 10 seconds." I explained, Sora nodding at some parts to show he understood.

"Can you start first?" he hopefully asked.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I've never lost a Rap War, so be prepared!" I challenged. He sent me a playful glare that stated, 'You're on!'

I thought for a second before I thought of something to rap.

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light_

_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_

_The patron own, let's go get it on_

_The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three? Leave a good tip_

_I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

"Your turn!" I said after my turn was over. Before Sora started, he hesitated and then started.

_Life is the bitch, and death is her sister_

_Sleep is the cousin, what a fuckin' family picture_

_You know father time, we all know Mother Nature_

_It's all in the family, but I am of no relation_

_No matter who's buying, I'm a celebration _

_Black and white diamonds, fuck segregation_

_Fuck that shit, my money up, you triggers just Honey Nut_

_Young Money running shit and you triggers just runner-ups_

_I don't feel I done enough, so I'ma keep on doing this shit_

_Lil Tunechi or Young Tunafish_

"Not bad young grasshopper!" I joked, bowing my head like some sensei. Sora giggled.

"Your turn!" He excitedly said.I thought about what to do next, when I remembered my birthday party (The one with the peanut butter)

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' OH_

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Aya Akito, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

Sora sat there in his seat, mouth open and eyes wide. He seemed to think that was amazing, thinking I came up with all of that in my head. Truthfully, I wrote that at my birthday party. It was super random why I wrote it (Long story short, I was bored) but it turned out pretty well in my opinion. Sora thought so, too.

"Wow! That was awesome! I don't even think I'll be able to come up with a countering rap for that!" He exclaimed, rather loudly. I giggle a muffled 'Thanks' as we entered the rich kid's neighborhood. I could tell by the size of these houses that these people were million- no_, billionaires_! Each house at to be at least four stories tall, with a most likely basement. It's hard to imagine people using all the space in the entire house. They must have, like, 50 bathrooms! You only need one bathroom unless you're strange and have to take a piss a lot. I know it sounds strange, but what else would they have in gigantic houses like this? Rooms designed for every color of the rainbow plus _more_? Fruit themed rooms containing plants growing that fruit? Both wouldn't surprise me.

Sora physically tensed up as the bus stopped in its tracks. I turned over to him and gave him a caring look.

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked him gently, touching his shoulder. He sighed and looked at me.

"Riku and Kairi live in this neighborhood and this is their stop. I don't know if I'll be able to hold up if I see them." Sora told me sadly. I eagerly wanted to do something as the doors to the bus opened. I quickly grabbed my IPod from my back pack and stuck an ear bud into one of Sora's ears.

"Pick a song you might find interesting, it'll probably help distract you or something. Just as a warning, they're all original songs." He nodded and I handed him the device. I looked over to the people entering the bus, but only two entered the giant vehicle. They were exactly how Sora described his 'friends' looked like. The first to enter was a very pretty girl, probably Kairi, with shoulder length auburn hair. Indigo eyes added much of the color on her face that wasn't coming from the vibrant colors of makeup that dressed her face. Her clothes proved that she was rich after all; she wore a white blouse with a short pink miniskirt. The thing is, I've seen those _types_ of blouses and miniskirts on models in TV shows. Even with all of that crappy makeup (_I_ don't even wear that much) on, she was really beautiful. If she wanted to, she could become a Victoria Secret Angel if she really wanted to. The person who entered the large bus next made my jaw drop. The first thing I saw was the person's eyes, oh, those _eyes_. They seemed to just draw me in, it's color a blue that I've seen before. Its color was so close to green, and yet, it seemed to fade into such a blue that it was almost impossible to look away. The words teal and aquamarine were too boring to describe the exotic color. The next thing about him that I saw about him was almost as beautiful as his eyes. His Hair. Platinum blonde locks fell on to his shoulders, so shiny and vibrant, it almost looked silver! His bangs fell nicely in front of his eye, making him have a mysterious glow. His body was nice and toned, and unlike some people I knew who had muscles, he had a flat stomach. He wasn't over-buff, either, which relieved me considering how cute he was. Now, I don't mean like Sora's puppy-dog cuteness, I meant that cut as in, 'Omigod, that guy over there is friggin' hot!' kind of cute. This person was obvious the king of hotness himself, but I'm guessing Sora called him Riku.

I tore my eyes away from the duo entering the bus, finally hearing some music playing in my ear. He chose one of my favorite songs, 'Misery Business'. I smiled at his choice and I heard Kairi and Riku walk by our seats. They sat in a row a couple seats behind us, and I sighed. "_They must realize that Sora is upset." _I thought to myself. I looked over to Sora, who was gazing out the window, deep in thought. I smiled at one of the three friends I had on this island. So far, Sora and Roxas have made these first four days actually bearable. I'm not too sure what life at Destiny High would be like without them, but I'm not too sure I would like to find out.

For Sora and I, the ride was quiet the rest of the ride to the school. The best part of the whole ride was getting to see parts of the island that I haven't seen before, which would be most of the island. Palm trees were scattered around the island, most places were abundant with them. Even when we inched near the big city part of the island and not the outskirts of the area, there were palm tree growing quite well there. One time, there was this really weird tree that was growing on its side with a star shaped fruit growing on it. I wanted to ask Sora about it, but I decided to leave Sora be. He was going to have a long day considering Riku and Kairi were probably going to want to talk to him.

When we finally arrived at the school, I gasped. Never have I ever seen a public school _this _big. It was obviously countless of thousands of square feet in all, at least three stories high, but I couldn't quite tell, and to make to even more cool looking, it was modernized and built like a giant college building. Destiny Island's flag was raised high in the sky (I can rhyme any time! Crap I', turning into my mom!) on a large pole. Wow, I'm not if that last statement could get any weirder!

I took the ear buds out of me and Sora's ears. He was about to pretest when I pointed over towards the school, showing him that we have arrived.

"Oh... Oh! We never got to compare out schedules!" Sora whined as we pulled up onto the curb.

"Let's just do it when we get into the building and find our lockers and crap, kay?" I suggested and he nodded in agreement.

The bus finally came to a complete stop and people started to file off the bus. As we walked off, Sora started to cling to me, holding on to my arm tightly as we stepped off the bus. _'I'll explain later.' _Sora mouthed as he let go of my arm and I nodded. I guess I'll be learning something about Sora today! We walked to the front of the school. I stopped while Sora walked to the door, opening it before noticing I wasn't following.

"Aya, you coming?" Sora asked worriedly. I nodded but my feet stayed planted in their spot.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I said and Sora only nodded. I stared up at the school and tried not smile. Somehow, every year I looked up at a school and smiled, it ends up being one of the worst years of my life. But somehow, when I look up at his school and think of people like Sora, Roxas, and Axel, I can't help but think that it won't make a difference if I smile or never smile again. All it seemed that I could think about was how it was going to be one hella fun year.

I smiled to myself as I walked up to the doors of the school, only to be hit in the nose with said door, sending my tumbling to the ground. I rubbed my nose as a quick yet noticeable 'sorry' was mutter and I was hauled to my feet. I looked up to yell at the person who possibly broke my nose, when I saw a familiar pair of 'aquamarine', no 'teal', well, whatever color they were, those eyes belonged to someone who I didn't want to me, for Sora's sake. But getting hit in the nose by a door was a good first impression with said sexy person, right? Oh, how I wish it could've been a pervy pedo who knocked me down instead of Riku, because right when I saw him smirk from me staring at him, it hit my like a rock. I liked him.


	2. Bloody Bloody Noses

**A/N: OMG! Second chapter! I'm sooo sorry that I take so long to even update a single chapter! I get veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery distracted, like an ADHD person, plus I've been super duper BUSY! Oh well, cause I haz some awesome shit planned for this story and I'm SOOOOOOOOO excited! Are you not wondering who Sora and Roxas' parents are? What really happened with Aya's dad? What traumatic experiences has Amaya really gone through? Who am I directing these questions to? When will I stop asking? (XD) BTW! I don't own any of the songs from the last chapter cuz *LE GASP* I forgot to put a disclaimer :3 Oops… Anyways, 6 Foot 7 Foot belongs to Lil Wayne and Superbass and Starships belong to Nicki Minaj! Oh, and in the last chapter, I said 'humping on the trampoline' but I mean **_**jumping **_**not **_**humping**_**. Hahahaha I need to learn to edit my stories well… Well, I need to learn to actually EDIT my stories but, ah….. OH WELL! I take anything you have to say in reviews! On to ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts….. Yep. If so then if my Amaya character wasn't approved for the game, SoRiku would totally be cannon. **

My nose hurt, my ass hurt, and I could almost feel Riku's beautiful eyes burning a hole in my head. Not only that, people were actually starting to stare at us. It's probably because Riku happened to be waving his hand right in front of my face, asking if I was alright. Me, being the airhead I am, continued to stare at Riku's godli- (nope not going there) -ke body. Luckily, I've had so much experience with situations like this one, so I was able to keep my face from looking like a complete tomato. Do you know how many hot guys were at Radiant Garden's high school? Tons, and tons, and tons of them. I was already hated enough at that school so why should I make myself not only look loser, but also a pervert? Wow, that would've been perfect for my rep. So blushing was something I have become almost immune to, not counting certain situations. Though I have to admit, I was pretty surprised my face wasn't a red as a cherry tomato right now.

"Usually cute girls like you get nosebleed _after _they see me shirtless not _before_," A smirking Riku said, breaking me out of my trance. I glared at him as I touched my finger tips to my nose, indeed feeling a smooth liquid dripping from it. My fingers quickly pinched my nose with the already bloody fingers, probably making more of a mess than it should have been. Man, no matter how cute he is or how much my stomach seemed to be fluttering, I was pissed. I mean, like, watch where you're going or something!

"Most assholes like you don't hit cute girls in the face with a door or is that just a polite thing guys do here on Destiny Islands?" I retorted, tilting my head forward. Yeah, most people tilt their head back when you have a nose bleed, but I learned in health that really, you're supposed to tilt your head forward. Don't ask why, that's about the only part I remember from that entire lecture.

Riku scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Cute girl with an attitude, better watch your mouth or I might not help you pick up your things"

"Personally," I growled, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have helped me in the first place, so you might not want to go around filling empty promises." I reached down with one hand to retrieve said school things, but my hand was stopped by another ghostly pale one. Once again, my tactics to not blushing came in handy, or else, I would've been blushing like one of those mad school girls. You know the ones that always swoon over the jackasses and never the guys worth your attention? Of course, that had been slightly me with Hope last year… Ahem, not going to think about it, not going to think about it.

"No, seriously, let me carry it for you. Besides, I need to get your dust covered ass to the nurse's office," He said, not even peeking to look at my butt, but this time, I couldn't even help but blush that deep crimson color that I have been holding in.

"I don't even want to know when you decided to look at my ass, but be my guest yah little perv!" I sneered. I saw Riku pretend to try to sneak a glance at my backside, but I was luckily able to flick him in the head before he even got a glance. "Try to take note of my sarcasm next time, kay?"

He mock saluted with one hand while carrying my back pack with his other hand. "Okay, whatever you say. Just to let you know, I'm not the only one trying to take a sneak peek." I indeed turned around to see five or six guys checking me out, and when I caught their eye, I did the first thing that came to mind; flipping them off.

"That _definitely _going to stop them from basically raping you with their eyes," Riku sarcastically muttered. Even though it was true (I'm surprised guys where actually checking me out for the most part) and it greatly bugged me, I couldn't help but laugh at that. The humor of It all was the things we were saying was not really awkward at all, even more surprisingly, I really enjoyed joking around with him. All I hope for is that he's not a liar, which is possible because he's in Drama… Great… "Let's just go to the nurse's office."

"Okay, okay, don't get you panties in a twist!" I nasally said. The throbbing of my nose came quickly, sending quick pains shooting up to my forehead. I let out a quiet hiss, though Riku seemed to still hear it.

"Oh man, I didn't know it got you that bad. We should probably actually start heading to the nurse's office instead of standing around like idiots!" Riku rambled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the school building.

"The only idiot here is you," I muttered, only loud enough that Riku could hear. He turned around to playfully glare at me, but ended up running into a wall. He needs to work on knowing where he was walking when not looking forward. I giggled Riku's head jerked back and he swore under his breathe. "They always say Karma's a bitch."

"Whatever." He muttered, wincing as he held his forehead in his palm. He was different, that was for sure. But even after making a total fool out of himself and bumping into a wall that was clearly coming up, he still seemed to walk with that pop-jock swag guys had in the movies. This made me feel slightly awkward, considering we were now walking side-by-side.

"So, did you move here recently?" He asked, not at all interested, obviously. Oh, the boring art of making things seem 'un-awkward'.

"Yep, four days ago. Took a hella long time to get here though. 14 hour plane rides with pedophiles with eye-patches, with a side of having a kangaroo-kid sitting right behind you does not roll along the lines of an enjoyable ride," I muttered. The truth of it was unbelievably annoying. Though I left out the part where I almost got my mother and I kicked off the plane by half strangling the pervy pirate and the premature kangaroo kick-boxer.

"Sounds crappy. Where'd you move from?" He asked yet again.

"Many places. Just moved from Radiant Garden, before that Pride Rock, before that Hollow Bastion, and the worst of all, Atlantica," I mumbled. Most people found this one of the most beautiful and musical places on the planet, but I had an entirely different opinion about that.

"Most people I've met who've gone there says it's amazing." Riku replied. That's true, but how long have they been there? Maybe a week or two, but never more than a year.

"Well, I say that Atlantica is the number one cause for migraines. I swear, if I hear any voice anywhere near the ones in that headache-hole, I swear they will need to find a way to pry their arm from out of their throat," I mumbled dangerously. He turned his head to face me and raised an eyebrow.

"Personally, I have no comment about that," He replied, looking rather….. Amused, strangely.

"Well Sora agrees with me." I muttered bitterly wondering what his reaction might be. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, me following suit. He gave me a confused look. Behind the confusion in his eyes were plenty more emotions; anger, shock, even a hint of fear. A fear of _what _is what confused me for a second, but I ignored the feeling when Riku spoke.

"How exactly would you know that, rather, how do you know Sora?" Riku questioned me.

"A gal gets to know someone when they live right next door to someone. It's the polite thing to do when you first move into a house." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little weird that you're getting a little too close to _my _best friend?" He surprisingly growled out. Oh, now I knew where this was headed.

"A possessive little shit, aren't you? Well just so you know, I don't find that quite fair considering you're dating you 'best friend's' crush," I retorted as bitterly as possible. I put air-quotes in the designated areas, making sure he got my point. Take that, jackass. Score= Amaya: 1, Riku: 0.

"How would you know? We sat by each other on the bus, big deal. We're what you call friends, counting Sora. Three Musketeers to be exact, emphases on three. So that obviously doesn't include you," He growled back. Point taken. Amaya: 1, Riku: 1. Well played, Riku, well played…

"Okay, so I'm guessing the text you sent Sora was completely fake and not real?" I countered, sending Riku into a fit of stutters. Amaya: 2, Riku: 1. His stuttering stopped and his glare hardened.

"I don't why this is any of your business. It only concerns me, Sora, and Kairi. So why are you suddenly deciding to play a part in _my _life?" He countered, looking like he could blow his top. Why was I doing this? Actually, I'm not sure. But now after I've started, I can't seem to stop. Something about this guy just makes me completely and utterly pissed. Like an uncontrollable emotion was taking over inside of me, boiling up and exploding into fireworks through my insults and words.

"It concerns me when you break your best friend's heart. Personally, I doubt he would even consider you his best friend the way you betrayed him," I ended up yelling out. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but I shut him up with my words. "I don't even want to hear what you're going to say. Is it going to be a pick-up line? Because I don't think your 'girlfriend' will really appreciate you flirting with other girls you _cheater_!" Oops. Well that was kind of low. I'm not exactly sure why I've been jumping to so many clues, but I'm pretty sure I pulled the last straw with him at that being said. Yep, I really did. Fire just seemed to burn in his eyes, ready to just fly out and singe my skin. He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes, snarling.

"You know nothing, _nothing _about what is going on with me and Kairi, so what the hell gave you the idea you could even say something like that," He spat out, making me flinch. Oh, I really pushed the wrong button, because he was done. I picked the last straw. "I know exactly what type of person you are. All you care about is attention and manipulating other people to get what you want. How do I know? This has happened so many other times before that it's getting old. Am I really worth pretending to be someone I'm not?" This is bad, bad, bad, bad. Why am I such a conceited bitch whenever I get grumpy? Why did I have to wake up at five or sometime like that? Amaya:2, Riku 1000000000.

"Personally, I feel like punching you in the face _right now_, but I feel like being the good guy right now, unlike a bitchy little faker like you! All you are is a simple low-life looking for her way into the in-crowd. You're a complete _loser_," He spat out, taking deep breaths. I just now noticed I wasn't holding my nose anymore. I just now noticed that my schools things were lying on the floor. I just now noticed how close Riku and I was. I just now noticed the single tear inching its way down my cheek. I just now noticed my upper teeth biting on my lower lip, trying to keep from sobbing noises from escaping my mouth. I just now noticed the guilt in Riku's eyes appearing behind all the anger. And then I collapsed.

The sob escaped my mouth, loud and clear, and loud enough I'm pretty sure people from the floor above us could hear. I haven't cried in months, well, days considering I just moved from Radiant Garden four or five days ago. Everyone knew I had friends, but I met them outside of school at a nearby arcade. At school, I was at a public school and my friends at a private, I wasn't that lucky. That single word, '_loser_', is what started that single stream of bullying for an entire year and a half of my life. It wasn't something that I expected to happen with everything that happened before in my life. My father, Zack, apparently died in battle, but I swear to God I saw him on the Islands at least once. And then all this ridicule and teasing started. At first in as on the DL, but then it turned to rumors, then it actually got physical, then people photo shopped me and some of the teachers doing 'things'. The memory of when the bullying god serious and bad just came flooding into head like a river of pure poison, disintegrating my good memories stored somewhere in the back of my brain.

A pair of nice toned arms wrapped around my thin waist in a comforting way. They were strong, obviously muscular without being to buff, and they felt so nice and inviting. I knew who it was and I was surprised. He probably thought it was because of the whole yelling thing, but really I've learned to let most insults roll of my shoulders. Only this time, a single word floated around in my head, bringing stingy tears to the corners of my eyes; he called me a _loser_. I don't know about you, but I've had a bad experience with that word and it still haunts me. And nobody knew about it besides me and the people at the event. Oh God, I remember when I'd just be crying up in my room and when my mom came up to comfort me, she didn't know what to say or do. She would just hold me in her arms and rock me back and forth, trying to find a way to comfort me. _Comfort_, gosh that's the only thing that describes what I need right now. So I found some.

I wrapped my pale arms around his neck, pulling him closer than he was before. He quickly tensed up, but just as fast as he did, he relaxed. Tears literally gushed out from my eyes as I cried into his shoulder. I'm not exactly sure why I'm crying _this _much; usually I'm not so emotional. But when I'm around Riku, I get so angry, and so _sad_, just full of different feelings. It's really….. Weird. That the only way that I am able to describe this. My emotions around him are so bipolar. For five minute I'll think he's hot and sexy, then I'll think he's a complete ass, then he'll crush my heart! What's with that?

I finally pull away, sniffling and hiccupping. I touched my hand to my eyes and looked at the outcome; there was black smudged all over my finger. _"Great, my mascara is smudged," _I though sarcastically. My eyes drifted to connect with Riku's. Whoa, Riku actually looked _worried _about me. He bore a worried from and his eyebrows were furrowed. Why wasn't he upset that I just cried into his shoulder without an explanation? I… _Wait-!_

"SHIT!" I yelled, literally jumping backwards. "I am _so frickin' sorry, I'm not even sure why I was crying and, well I have reason but you don't know what it is and OMG what did I just_-" A hand was placed over my mouth as I noticed the same silver locks from before. Riku looked half confused and half amused.

"And why exactly are _you _trying to apologize considering I'm the one who called _you _a bitch!" Riku said, smiling softly. It was kind and genuine and made me blush. Damn him…. I opened my mouth to talk, but Riku's hand was still over my mouth so I yanked it off.

"Well I'm the one who made a mountain out of a mole-hill over somebody I just met! Besides I have _no _idea why you are even going out with Kairi. Like you said, it is none of my business," I stated, trying to reason with the silverette.

"Well I shouldn't have yelled, and personally I give you permission to punch me in the face for doing so," He said, that familiar smirk appearing on his face. God, he can smirk and make it fit the situation at any time!

"Well, if I punch you, it basically will feel like being punched in the face by a bunny. I'd be weak and yet somehow utterly cute," I joked. Good time to lighten the mood. Riku laughed, luckily.

"Somehow it's just hard to imagine even being punched by a bunny," He said while smiling down on me. "Hey, want me to tell you secret?" I raised an eyebrow. Really? A secret? Such a juvenile word, yet even me saying something is juvenile and I'm not is like saying that I wouldn't marry chocolate fudge Pop-Tarts if I was given the chance. Because I would.

"Knock yourself out," I answered.

Riku took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm only going out with Kairi because she has a plan to get Sora to like her by making him jealous enough to admit he has feelings for her. _I'm _the awesome actor-best-friend who goes along with the plan." Did thy ears deceive-eth me? It's not like I've heard this plan dozens of time before…. More like hundreds. I started nodding my head while using my expression to combine the feeling of confusion, guilt, and understanding, Along with a large side helping of doubt. I turned to Riku and looked him straight in the eye.

"You do _know _that this plan will only make things a lot worse for you '_Musketeers_' here?" I explained, referring to what Riku had call Sora, Kairi, and himself earlier in the conversation. Though my statement was perfectly correct, Riku just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that fact with perfect clarity, but Kairi can sometimes be an airhead when it comes to love. She always gets straight A's, yet sometimes she lacks the higher grade with coming up with good plans," Riku muttered, now sitting against the wall I now realized I was leaning back on. Why don't I notice these things?

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you just make me feel like a complete jerk who buts into other people's business." I mumbled, collecting my knees with my arms.

"You shouldn't feel that way. I'm who yelled at you then made you cry," He said, giving me a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, technically, I only cried over one thing you said," I muttered, not exactly in the mood to talk about it. Riku leaned forward a little and cocked his head to the side, obviously curious.

"And thing is….?" His voice trailed off as if asking me to finish the sentence. I sighed and looked at him, and what I mean by looking at him, I mean accidentally checking him out. Before I blushed, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, and looked him in the eye. It would be confusing if I didn't tell him the entire story of the night.

"You called me a loser. It's weird because most people wouldn't get so affected by something as simple as that but…." I stopped for a second, taking a deep breath before I continued. " I've had a very bad experience including that one word."

"You don't mind telling me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not at all, Riku. Actually," I said, "I should probably get it off my chest considering you'd be the first person I'd be telling."

"Really?"

"Mhm.

"Then I guess I'm honored," He smiled.

"Well, I guess it might've started with the first step I took into Garden Willow's High in Radiant Gardens. The first friend I made there was the most popular guy who went there; Hope Estheim. He was so nice and caring and was just right out nice. But the thing is, he was dating a really mean girl. Her name was Larxene. She was really nice to me, at first. Then suddenly, Hope broke up with Larxene. That is when I started noticing subtle whispering behind my back, a few pointing incidents. It really was nothing extreme, and I didn't realize it until after the big incident that it had even been there. And I guess I'd have to admit, I was very popular. But then one night, I found out all that popularity had been fake." I looked at Riku. He nodded at me to go on.

"It was actually after homecoming, and there was an after party at Larxene's house. It was fun, people were drunk, I was sober, and it was kind of awkward. Hope kept flirting with me, but I thought it was all just the alcohol getting to him. I guess Larxene was jealous or something because she look like she was about ready to kill somebody every time Hope was even near me. It was just plain obvious that she still had feelings for him. So anyways, it was around eleven when the party died down a bit, and people started to get sick from the alcohol. That's not very important but oh well.

"So, Larxene brought up her friends Tifa and Aqua, Aqua being the only nice one up there. Then she sent someone to fetch me. When I got up there, they all had this really weird…. Look plastered on their face. I'm not even sure how to describe it, but I knew it was there. So, Larxene said that she had an announcement to make. Everyone immediately got quiet because they knew if they were talking while Larxene was talking…. Let's say it wouldn't be a very, um, _kind_ thing that she'd do. Well she said there was another award she wanted to give out, a queen that has never been given recognition. After a few moments of silence…. She called me up to stand by her. I really was utterly shocked that she called _me _of all people up. Then I did the one thing I very much regret; I smiled. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. So she set a tiara on my head, moved me up to the very edge of her balcony (which had very shot railing, may I add) and…. And she….. Whispered….." I swallowed the knot in my throat closed my eyes, making sure no tears would dare to fall out.

"She whispered, 'This is what you get for stealing my boyfriend, loser!' She literally screamed the last word. Then she pushed over the balcony and-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Riku said, holding his hand up. "She pushed you over the balcony into her backyard?" I furrowed my eyebrows at his incredulous look. "If what you're saying is true, it can't be because she would've murdered you!"

Oh. "Oh, did I forget to mention she pushed me into her backyard pool?" I sheepishly added to the story. He visibly relaxed, though he looked very, very pissed.

"Well if she was trying to make your life a living hell, then why'd she give you a tiara?"

"Um, I guess I also failed to mention that it had the word 'loser' one it…"

"Uh yeah, you did."

We sat there silently, just staring at the floor. We did that until a thought came to mind. One that I had been thinking for a while, but have failed to ask.

"Why are you acting like you actually care?" I asked. His eyes widened in surprise. "We literally just met, so why are you listening so intently, as if you really want to know?" He stayed quiet for a second, seeming as he couldn't form a response. Mouth agape, eyes wide, and his breathing seemed to freeze in time, also. Finally he sat up straight and put a cocky look on his face.

"So, I'm guessing since you know I'm just naturally an asshole, it means that I'm not allowed to be nice? I can be when I want to," He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Yah know, no matter how cute/hot he is, this guy really gets on my nerves. I sighed and looked up at the clock. _7:25…. _HOLY FREAKING CRAP!

"OH MY GOD SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" I yelled, jumping onto my feet and started running down the hall. I almost fell flat on my face when a hand yanked me back and turned me around. I was face to face with an amused grin from Riku.

"We should still get your nose checked at the nurse's office; it is less than thirty seconds away," Riku insisted.

"B-but… N-n-n-n-n-n…. W-we'll…. Lateness…." I stammered out like an idiot, not wanting to be late for my first class. He rolled his eyes.

"The nurse can write us a note excusing us from getting a tardy, so let's go before the nurse doesn't give us an excuse to be late," He persistently added. Luckily, he was very persuasive, so I allowed me to drag me down the hall to the nurse's office (Which was ten feet away). The door was open, like many other school nurse's rooms have been, and he just pulled us right in. The room was small far a high school clinic. Five chairs were lined up along the wall to our left, with a large filing cabinet standing next to the row of chairs. I could make out a little square area beyond the cabinet, but only because of a faint light bouncing off of the metal. A door was on the far wall that indicated a handicap bathroom, along with another, only this room was for sick students to lie down and rest, obviously. The next wall had a counter with all kinds of different medical stuff; Band-Aids, cough drops, Q-Tips, cotton balls, popsicle sticks, etc. There was a desk in the corner that connected with that wall and the one next to it.

Sitting at that desk was one of the strangest women I've ever seen. She had dark black hair with a few braids and feathers. She wore a black shirt and a white doctor's lab coat. She was typing something intensely on her computer sitting on her desk, along with different assortments of desk-like things (Pencils, pens, pencil sharpeners, staplers, etc…). The lady's head rose from her laptop as Riku and I walked inside the hospital smelling room.

"How may I help you Mr. Dawn?" The nurse asked.

"How do you know it's me who's hurt? It's only the first day!" Riku raised and an eyebrow. It's sort of strange that the nurse already knew Riku's name, so I'm guessing Riku probably gets hurt a lot. Geeze, that explains A LOT.

"Last year, and hour before class, you and Mr. Fuoco showed up in my office, both of you with bloody noses and minor bruises yet you were dragging behind you another unconscious boy," She retorted. Riku turned his head away from me so I couldn't connect with his eyes. "Plus, his clothes where singed."

"I told him not to touch Axel's basketball, while _I _was trying to break it up," Riku muttered. I giggled as the nurse rolled her eyes and came out from behind her desk.

"So why exactly _are _you two here?" The funky-haired nurse asked. Riku's face went slightly red as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"He opened the front door while accidentally hitting me in the face with said door," I explained. "Personally, I want to know whether or not it's broken so can you just like…..?"

"Hmmmm, why am I not surprised? C'mon over here to the counter," She said as she walked over the counter with all of the medicine stuff. I followed and Riku sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

The nurse checked my temperature (I have a bloody freaking nose and why'd she decide to take my temperature? I really don't freaking know) and checked my nose to see if it was broken by moving it around and other things. She went behind her desk and kneeled down by a mini fridge, getting something. She stood back up and came back with a paper towel filled with a couple ice cubes.

"Your nose is not broken but put this ice over it to keep it from swelling. You may come back during the day if the pain increases or continues to return," The nurse spoke. She patted me on the back and returned to her desk.

"Um, yeah, just thought I'd apologize again, because I feel absolutely horrible," Riku muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head.

"It's absolutely fine. Y'know, the whole saying when God closes one door, he opens another? Yeah, God may have taken that saying a little too seriously for my liking," I joked, elbowing him in the ribs. Rolling his eyes, he stuck his arm out. So chivalrous, this idiot is.

I grabbed his arm and only glanced back as the nurse mutter something about her 'brand new OTP is'. Not even caring what the hell the hell that could even mean, Riku and I walked along to our first class.

Great first day so far, huh?


End file.
